Struggle
by Sinister hime
Summary: A completely un-original and boring story about war, despair and the consequences of it all. Features blood, violence, tons of OC's, a used-up plot and running. Lots of running. A reward one-shot for WingedWolfbloodWitch. Read at your own risk. You have been warned. T-rated!


He shivers, he cries...

He curses, he lies...

And in his despair...

The moon is high and fair...

A howl is heard...

The only warning earned...

His actions cause consciences...

The man-wolf becomes a werewolf.

**A brief history of war**

War.

It is loved as it is hated. It is created by the politicians and the goverment; yet is is the citizens and soldiers that experience and go through it. It has no sense; yet it helps you _gain_ sense. Suddenly, the thought of a peaceful, quiet and mediocre life doesn't seem as bad, eh?

A man made hell- the easiest definition for it. It is terrible- many of the children born after it, can not possibly grasp it's horror. None but those who went through it. Or the ones that are going through it. It is horrible enough to fight with your family and friends; with just a few people. But war grasps and spreads through nations and countries all around. It's horror is not only felt on the battlefield; war leaves no innocence, and it affects most that realize it's cruel reality.

War was blamed always on muggles. Because they _always_ caused it and the wizards were always involved. It was one of the main benefactors for why the muggles would be even more hated than before; amongst, other things.

There was once a time when these two worlds collided together; So, when the magical world separated, the muggles were able to create. To improve; to evolve their minds further. Since magic became a myth over time and a big obstacle was removed.

Magic was enchanting. And it wasn't something that could be _created-_ it was something earned to those rare few. Muggles found it breathtaking and many times desperatly tried to create it- but they couldn't. Their desperate attempts made the wizards and witches strong and god-like in their own thoughts. They soon despised muggles for their obviously many weaknesses.

So in turn, the muggles hated them.

But it was a poor hatred- since muggles never truly could _kill_ the real wizards and witches, and most of the people that died in their "burning" trials were falsely accused people of magical heritage. Yet, the wizarding world left in spite of that- living amongst them secretly. And were able to give the muggles another thing to focus on; how to improve their future. Creating citizies... Cars... Buildings... Reaching space itself.

Just as the wizards would never admit that the muggles would one day surpass them; the muggles will never admit that they are killing the Earth and that they are bringing it's destruction sooner than anticipated, by their own hands.

I'm straying off topic- sincerest apologies. Anyhow - most wizards lived in a false reality where they are still superior than muggles in every way, so why should they improve things that have been working just _fine_ for them all these years? They never considered muggles a threat.

But there was a boy who did.

And his name, was Tom.

Hated/feared by muggles.

Now, you don't really think that a lonely boy, who had found a home in the magical world, would not do anything to preserve it's beauty and purity, do you?

But he placed the blame in muggleborns- and the threat they represented by damaging the blood _"purity"._ Tom was a smart boy; but genetics and DNA was something of a muggle science which, naturally, meant most wizards would refuse it. Perhaps he didn't realize that the rare muggleborn marriages with purebloods were actually making the blood _pure;_ while inter-family marriages were _staining_ it.

But let's not dwell on these things any further, shall we?

Despite the wizard's general aspect on muggles, they did not wish to kill or banish muggleborns and other magical creatures since any creature that has gained the gift of magic should have a right to live. That was the general idea of many..._at first_. Tom became mad and angered and a decision was made which sparked catastrophes for all.

A war began.

The first only Wizarding war. And the once idea of war being the fault of muggles was diminished in light of this new phenomena. Just as in each war, people struggled and most raised up to the challenge of a fight, proud in their abilities and skills. Two opposing sides:

Voldemort, the purebloods and dark creatures

The other majority of the wizarding population

Most wizards probably didn't expect dirty play and fights. But in war, laws are _broken__._ War was run by fear. Something which Tom knew how to use very well. So, years passed and people, scared and hurt, ran to opposing sides. For them, the right idea didn't matter anymore; now it was all a matter of survival.

Soon only _two_ opposing sides were left:

Voldemort, the deatheaters and most of the wizarding population

The order of phoenix, a few brave, and to the majority stupid people (most would call them Gryfindoors), witches and wizards, Ministry of magic (mostly aurors) and other magical creatures which were threatened by the "dark" side

Despite the _"light"_ side, let's call it for now, trying to fight and play this war fair at the beginning; they were slowly having to resort to more offensive types of magic. Dark times came for all, where anyone from the _"light"_ and _"dark"_ side could be easily killed.

So it all came down to the main opposing sides (I don't have to mention the two anymore, do I?):

Voldemort

Dumbledore

And the thing that stopped the war was a prophecy, a strong parental sacrifice and a _baby._

Joy overcame the land. The people which once stood at opposing sides came racing back to the winner's, their lives now saved. Most of the known and loyal deatheaters were either captured, exiled or killed. Peace came and people rejoiced. I'm sure you all want to know what happened to the baby and Voldemort, who was far from dead yet.

But I'm not here to tell you that.

I'm here to tell you about the consequences of the war which struck a man-wolf and the village that suffered because of his actions...

**The _"truth"_ of the ending**

He stumbled as he almost tripped over a log, swaying and laughing at himself. He clumsily reached for the bottle in his pocket, opening it and tilting it upwards towards his mouth.

"Well looky 'ere! Thers nothin' left!" He mumbled and then laughed, as if he had just told a great joke. He sighed happily and dropped the empty bottle, swaying/walking even deeper in the dark forest. It was already late at night; yet he had no clue how he even got here! Where _was_ he even? Did he somehow land on Mars?

The last thing he remembered was...

"Dumby!" He cried out victoriously, scaring all the resting birds on the trees to fly away. He laughed at himself and the memories of what he had done. He was in Hogwarts when he had heard, than practically ran and rushed back to London in a frantic frenzy. _No-_ that's not right! First he stopped at Godric's Hollow! Yeah! Boy was _that_ house torn up- it took him completely by surprise looking dilapidated and in pieces all of a sudden. It even looked worse inside- not a living soul there, which caught him by surprise too. A lot of things caught him by surprise...

And then he had practically ran a marathon all over town! Yeah, and he even used one of those _train_ things! Bugger with that thing- made him even more lost! And then he had sat down on a bench and almost started _crying!_ And then...

_He jolted and tensed when a loud cracking noise pulled him away from his thoughts. He looked up alarmed, wand in one hand and an incantation ready to be said. But the newcomer surprised (Over usage of the word surprise...) him, and he dropped his wand, falling on his knees and grabbing the person's hands. He was tired and in pain, but he smiled for the first time that evening. "Headmaster." He breathed out, completely relieved. "I-I've been trying to find you all over London! B-but I-! Is it true?! That- because I can't-!" He couldn't find the right words- there was so much that happened; so much he needed to know! He didn't even know where to begin_!

_Albus broke off all of his incomplete sentences, looking at him with a soft and firm gaze. "I will tell you everything I know and answer your questions. Now, please sit down. There is much to say." He sighed out the last sentence, suddenly looking more older and weak- as if all the magic was taken away from him. He wanted to scream at him to just tell him already, but seeing Albus Dumbledore in such a state forced him to calm himself and do as he was told._

_Only when a few moments of silence have passed, did Dumbledore speak. "The war has ended. That much I think you know."_

_"Yes, yes. Just about 5 days ago. And Voldemort has died also." He answered unpatiently, as if those things didn't matter anymore. "But that's not the only thing I heard." He stressed out the last sentence, as if he still didn't know if he can truly believe what transpired was the truth; even though everyone was talking about it. He needed to hear it from Dumbledore's mouth- his and his alone. He will not accept it from anyone else._

_"Correction: Voldemort is far from dead...yet." Dumbledore confirmed gravely, earning a confused glance from him. "Well; that is my opinion on the matter anyways. But yes- the war has truly ended." He sighed and rubbed his temples, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say. It made him so nervous to see Dumbledore like that; and a sinister feeling creeped inside his mind._

_"Remus." Dumbledore spoke, suprising him with the soft tone which he addressed him. "Something...horrible happened. And everything that I am about to say; no matter how hard it is to accept it, is the truth. And pleae, try to listen to me until I finish."_

_And so he did. He listened how Voldemort had attacked James and Lily- and how the Avada Kedavra curse backfired when aiming for the boy, and how Voldemort "died" and Harry Potter lived. How Sirius had betrayed James, his best friend, and how Peter, poor shy and scared Peter, had confronted him. And how Sirius had killed both him and 12 muggles. And how Sirius was now in Azkaban, suffering out his life sentence, earning much more than he deserved. And finally how he, Remus, was the last true Marauder left._

_"... I-I don't believe it." He whispered hoarsely, tears streaming down his face. He was senile; he was mad! That didn't happen... It couldn't! "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" He screamed in his face and walked away, ignoring Dumbledore's own tears. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" He roared._

He believed it.

But he refused to _accept_ it- because it was just too darn much. So, he had walked and walked days on end- apparating here and there, not wanting to see anyone he knew. Because those people were dead to him now. At last, he had drunk away his sorrows with firewhiskey and apparated here, in this desolated forest somewhere in the north.

He tripped and fell on a tree trunk. He somehow lifted himself on all fours and started throwing up. He felt awful. He felt dirty. He felt _sick._ He felt the way he always felt, anytime he was anywhere near people. Because that was what he was. And yet a person like him, was granted friends and great people. He was _blessed_ and he became too attached. And look what happened; now they were all dead. Even Black. Stupid Black. All gone.

He tried to stand up, but that was a complete waste of time, so he managed to crawl his way to a tree and with difficult effort, was able to lean his back on it. He coughed and wheezed, before finally able to regain his breathing abilities. The alcohol was losing it's effect and the pain was coming again; horrible, horrible pain. Reality was hitting him hard. Why was he, the cursed one, still alive? He was so angry with himself- he wished he could just kill himself and get it over with...

But than he would remember James, Lily, Peter and the old Sirius... They died. But that doesn't mean he had to. He was still needed. Only cowards chose the easy way out. Wasting away their life, thinking they'll get a second chance. You don't get a second chance. You can only create it now and never again. He couldn't die. And that was the saddest part of all.

He blinked up at the black sky, staring at it with a thousand thoughts passing through his head. Somehow, he had realized that it was a full moon tonight and that the clouds would soon reveal it. He laughed a bit. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered taking a Wolfsbane potion today. Someone had sent it to him; he hadn't a clue who, but his worthless self was still grateful.

The moon revealed itself, and he knew that he was transforming from a man into a wolf*; a huge wolf, with gray fur and cold golden eyes... He knew that he was going to be in control; so as to not let his _other_ side go hurt himself or someone else. And than he remembered that he was still alive; that all of those wonderful people died, yet he was still alive... He felt so _angry;_ at himself and at the world... His anger merged with the wolf's own.

A loud howl was heard through the forest...

**The pain we go through in peace**

"Ah!" A young girl cried out, startled, as she dropped her dirty plate. She turned towards the window that looked out to other houses, and the forest. She stared at the forest intently, searching and trying to find something in the bushes, the trees...

"Jenny! Look what you did!" Her mother scorned her as she came to see what happened. She sighed and started to pick up the broken glass. The little girl, Jenny, turned away from the window and frowned, staring at her mother from the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry Mama. I didn't mean it to happen..." She mumbled quietly, bitting her lip. Her mother sighed and threw out the bigger pieces of glass. "Accidents happen, I guess. Now, go put some slippers on." Her mother instructed her and Jenny went to the hallway and took her pair of fuzzy, tiger slippers.

Just as she went back to her mother, there it was again; the thing that scared her earlier. Both she and her mother turned their heads to stare out the window, ignoring the two houses and focusing on the forest. Her mother turned towards her right when the long howl ended; a wolf howl, which was strange to find around these forests...

"There is is again Mama." Jenny whispered, still looking out the window. That long wolf howl-never had she heard such a thing. "Was that the thing that scared you earlier? Sweetheart" Jenny turned to stare at her mother, who bent over and put her hands on her shoulders, a comforting smile on her face. "There's nothing to be afraid off. Wolves don't come in the village- besides, I'm here." She turned back towards the window, as another howl was heard; this one seemingly closer...

"But Mama- it's so strange. The forest is so quiet- even the crickets..." She stopped mid-sentence as another howl came. Her mother stood up straighter, and put her arms around her child; was it possible for this howl to be even _closer?_ It was still ringing in her ears- it sounded sinister and now it was making even her nervous. '_But..'_ She thought and looked down at her little girl, soon to be 8. She had to be strong for her baby. She calmed down and said in the most calm tone she could: "Don't worry, sweetie. We're indoors. And the other town's people- we can defend ourselves." She looked down and met her daughter's worried gaze. "Besides; wolves avoid us and I'm sure they're just pass-"

Her words lost themselves in her throat, as a treacherous scream rang through the night. Both mother and child looked through the window, terrified as to what they exactly saw. The closest house to the woods, right next to the Broney house which was right next to their own, was somehow destroying itself as parts of concrete and furniture came flying out off the back of the house. She stared at the mess with wide eyes, as a refridagarator came flying and knocking into the Splinter's house right across the street. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard Mr. Splinter's outraged yell and an unidentified scream, but for now she could only stare at the mess shocked and unmoving.

"Mama?" Jenny whispered cautiously, staring at her mother with worried eyes and wincing at the screams which came from the messy house which was being torn apart o it's own. "Mama we have to go see..."

Her child's scared voice snapped her out of her trance and she found her small daughter, staring at her with frightened eyes. Jenny bit her lip, never before seeing her mother so scared. She gulped. "Mama-"

Her question was lost as her mother picked her up and ran through the house, kicked the door open and walked into the streets, joining the rest of the people of the village who all must have been disturbed or woken up, since some were already wearing pajamas. She put her daughter down and took her hand, asking the closest man next to her, old Mr. Regger, on what was going on.

He glanced at them with a deep frown, staring at her with old and frightened eyes. "I don't know, Maria. I don't kno-" His answer was lost as the screams died out and Jenny turned to see the last house, belonging to Mrs. Winkley, completely destroyed and it seemed as something big was coming out from the cloud of dust and concrete. She heard a snarl, and she knew before she even saw it, that it was a _monster._

The creature came into view to all the people, standing in the middle of the destroyed house, sniffing and hissing the air. She realized with horror, that a limp and bloody Mrs. Winkley was in his jaws, and when he saw all of them, he growled/barked, spreading his mouth wide open as Mrs. Winkley dropped to the ground, dead.

In just a second, chaos was everywhere.

People screamed and ran all over the place, some retreating inside their houses, others running on the road and streets. The monster growled at them all, took one big jump and started to run after them. Jenny was frantically picked up by her mother, who wasn't much an athlete, but the sheer horror of what she just saw made her run faster than Bolt himself. She was panting and huffing, and she was able to push herself into the middle of the fray, barely keeping up as some passed her by.

Jenny looked behind her mother, eyes wide and panicked as she saw the beast stop and kill many people, most of them old or the ones that couldn't keep up. Many had cried out pleas and beginning for the monster to let them go, but he held no mercy. Just when he was about to bite Mr. Regger, she buried her face in her mother's neck, whimpering.

Meanwhile, her mother was getting desperate as the weight of her daughter was hard to run with and she was slowly losing pace, having trouble keeping up with the rest. She turned to see if the monster was close by; and she went numb from what she saw. It was huge; a gigantic wolf as big as a small car**. Fangs and claws outstretched, bitting or simply pushing anyone out the way with his claws, as if they were all small chess figurines. And he was closer than she would have liked.

She looked a moment too long; slipping on her own slipper and meeting a rough hello with the ground. She yelled out painfully; as her bone dislocated loudly. '_M-my ankle-!_' she thought, bitting her lip and fighting back the tears that immediately sprung to her eyes. It was a moment of complete clumsiness, a moment that would cost her. She turned to look at the monster behind; it was too late for either of them to run without suffering casualties. Jenny's mother engulfed her daughter with her body, tightly holding her, eyes squeezed shut; she could die, but she'd be damned if her daughter did. There wasn't time for a prayer or anything else; perhaps she would be able to cry it all out one last time...

She could feel it's warm breath at her back- awaiting the impact that was to come. A loud yelp sounded through the air. Jenny and her mother turned to see the monster stagger a few steps back, obviously in pain as he whimpered/hissed. He lifted his head, opening his bloody jaws, showing his wide arrangement of sharp teeth, growling/barking. A gunshot was heard, at which both of them winced, before seeing a bullet graze the beast's shoulder; backing it away even more.

They saw the village men some 20 meters ahead of them; loading their pistols, some retreating to join the running group. She didn't have to be told to realize she was in the crossfire; with newfound hope, she lifted her daughter and herself, and ran to a small passage between houses to her right. Only when they were both safely behind a house, did she set her daughter down on her own feet.

They heard the creature bark/growl/snarl in outrage and the men start yelling to retreat. More screaming and gunshots came. It looked like the bullets only made the monster angrier and faster. The noise became more distant- as both the men and creature ran off ahead.

With the pumped up adrenaline now gone from her system, Jenny's mother realized the full pain her dislocated ankle now caused her. She slid down the wall, clutching her left foot in pain. Jenny stood close by, shaking and shivering, with tears running down her face. "Mama what was that?!" She cried out, clutching the hem of her skirt tightly. Her mother breathed in and out heavily, trying to calm herself down. No, this wasn't good. What the hell was _that?!_ Dear God why didn't she just stay inside the house?! Perhaps then she could have run away a lot more easily. She would slow them down both this way; she lightly touched her ankle, hissing in pain.

"Jenny..." She breathed out, staring at her little baby girl. There was no choice; she had to do this. Her baby had to survive. "Could you... Please, turn around... For just a second?" She panted, still not fully regaining her breath from that marathon. Jenny shook her head, hiccuping and sobbing before finally turning around, her entire small body shaking from fear.

She breathed in and out and twisted quickly. She screamed in pain for a few seconds, as the bone was put back in place. Jenny cried out from her mother's scream, quickly turning and running to her, diving into her chest. Her mother smiled a bit from relief, and comforted her by running her hands through her hair. It was tangled and Jenny winced from the pain but said nothing- her mother soon realized it though, and she stopped and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

She untangled her daughter from her, holding her at arm's length. "Jenny- listen to me now." She was grave as she stared into her baby's teary eyes. "When I say you run as fast as you can, you do that alright?" She stressed her words out, and waited until she nodded. "And you don't look back- you run as if the devil were chasing you, alright?" Another nod. "And you don't ever stop, even if I'm not there O.K.?" Here Jenny gasped/whimpered. "But-" She was caught off guard by her mother's yell. "Alright?!"

"No, Mama! I won't do it! I-I can't!"

"Jenny!"

"No! I-"

Jenny stilled, her head back and her cheek red. Her mother panted; hand still in the air, slightly shaking. "Alright?" Her mother whispered. She nodded, now truly scared and frightened, as if her mother already wasn't there. Her mother hated doing this to her- but it was to assure her safety no matter what. She hugged her daughter quick and tight, then hauled herself up and took her hand.

They ran at a medium speed, back the way they came. They ran on the ground and through gardens, behind the houses for safety. The monster would easily spot them out on the streets and the light; if it were to ever go back. After that entire yelling fiasco, Jenny and her mother could now clearly hear the distant screams, yells and gunshots. It hurt to think about all the people still running for their lives, screaming and most likely losing their loved ones.

She was slowing them down; her ankle was back in shape, but it still hurt and she lost the energy she had when she was running and carrying Jenny. As they were running through a garden of carrots and potatoes, she couldn't believe the distance that she and some of the others were able to run through. She only now realized that they must have reached half the village when she tripped- even though the running seemed too fast for such an incredible feat.

The noise of the other group was starting to grow more distant and less. It was probably because they were moving farther away from it- but she had a sneaking and horrible suspicion it was because the monster was almost _done_ with everyone else. Her stomach twisted around itself- what would he do then? Would he rampage further on or would he sniff them out and turn back?

A very distant howl and gunshot were her answer.

"Faster, Jenny!" She ordered her, out of breath. Jenny would usually speed up and run ahead for a few moments, before slowing down once again and joining her. She realized already that Jenny refused to run ahead without her and always came back, much to her annoyance; but it warmed her heart and convinced her even further how her little girl was made of gold.

Opposite from the previous marathon, the run back seemed slower. So both of them speeded up when they could no longer hear anything; neither a gunshot or a howl. The silence was horrible- the only thing they could hear was their own panting and it made them both sick and ready to vomit. Right when they were fretting that they may have ran in the other direction, towards the monster, they spotted the completely destroyed house that once belonged to Mrs. Winkley.

Upon reaching the house, they stopped, completely out of breath. Jenny's mother looked around for something- anything that would help them get away. She walked further inside the once giant and wealthy house, ignoring the body of it's owner on the floor. She gasped out. But it wasn't from fear; but delight and surprise.

"Louise!" She yelled and took Jenny by the hand, running towards her neighbour; who was now standing next to his truck with some of her other neighbours and children inside it. " Maria?! And Jenny!" Louise answered back, confused but glad too. The other neighbors realized who was coming their way and they all smiled and breathed out from relief; for a moment they thought that the giant monster had returned.

Maria grinned for the first time that night, thanking her good luck. "We thought that you ran out with the rest of the crowd!" Louise exclaimed. "How on heavens did you come back? And look at you both; sweaty and muddy from head to toe!" He scorned slightly, but was smiling also. Jenny's mother had always thought him a good man- fun to be around with. But this was no time for joking around. "Nevermind that. Is there room for two more in there? And why haven't you left already, for God's sake?" She was angry at them for not taking the chance and leaving far away from this palce anyways; wasn't to say she wasn't grateful that they didn't leave without them also.

Louis frowned nervously now, looking out on the street as if the monster would jump up behind a house any moment now. "It's run out of gas. And I couldn't find any. But after we heard some gunshouts we thought that, well..." He didn't need to finish his sentence after seeing the way both of them came back. All in all, the thing was still breathing and they needed help.

"Cupboard next to the kitchen door on the left." Jenny's mother breathed out. Louise didn't understand for a moment, before he finally grasped the information he received and nodded in thanks, running to her house. Jenny was lifted up and seated at the last empty place next to Lucy, a girl her age. Jenny looked at the front of the car and realised she could sit in the passenger seat. "How did you all come back?" She asked the others, as they all anticipated Louise's return.

"We never even left. Most of us were still in our houses and some just ran back inside." Sherry, a good friend of hers, answered. "How about you? And the others?" She bit her lip and answered quietly. "I'm not so sure if I believe it myself but... I think we ran almost half way through the village. At one point I thought we were gonna be goners. That's when some of the men began shooting and we were able to sneak by through a couple of houses." She stopped talking, when she noticed Louise's retreating form running back to them, a case in one hand.

He was grinning from ear to ear, holding up the plastic case.

Everyone's heart skipped a beat when they heard another howl.

Louise stilled for a moment before running the way back. His hands were shaking as he poured the liquid inside the truck, and Jenny's mother wasn't helping by constantly telling him to hurry up. Finally, when the last drop was in they closed the back and entered the car and turned it on. They were able to breathe when the engine worked and almost died of relief when they began moving. Since the only road out of the village was the one in the opposite direction, they had no choice but turn left and run on the hills before reaching a road.

Just as they were driving away and the houses were becoming smaller and smaller, a girl screamed. "Eyes on the road Louise!" Jenny's mother instructed, turning her head to look back at the commotion. She knew it was coming- it was the only thing big enough and capable to jump off a roof. He was still far away and she held hope that they would outrun him. "Step on it Lou! Everyone, hold on!"

It was hard to drive at fast speed and on hills. She was staring back at the approaching monster, and also checking up on Jenny. He almost reached them; but he then crashed into a hill which slowed him down. Closer she could clearly look at it. It had cuts and deep wounds, both his teeth, jaw and outstretched claws wet from blood. The image made her sick and she had to hold back from vomiting on the spot. They made a rough turn in avoiding a freaking deer of all things, which slowed them down as much as it surprised them.

"Why did you turn?!" She yelled at Louise, who was clutching the wheel like rope.

"What was I supposed to do? Run over it?!"

"In this situation, I think that you should have!"

"Well, for everything that happened today, I refuse to lose my license too!"

'_ My God we're going to die_' She thought as she covered her face with her hands. '_I'm going to die and the last conversation I had was an argument over not killing a deer._' She sighed and clasped her hands together, as they made another rough turn. '_Please Lord...Please; if you can hear me, we need the most lamest and smallest miracle you have- anything!_'

And just then, the bright full moon was covered up by a mountain of clouds; a storm was coming. And only a few moments later, they reached the road and after another horrible turn (never were they letting Louise drive _again),_ they were officially on it and riding through the night, far away. "Hey look; he stopped." Lucy stated, staring at the back of the road. The others looked back too, as thunder roared and raindrops started falling down.

'_Thank you._' She thought and finally relaxed, exhaustion overtaking her.

Somewhere back, at the bottom of a hill, a man laid on the ground bleeding and in pain. A tear dropped as he remembered everything he had done; something which he could prevent. _'It's too late now... I've become a killer.'_

**The undeniable fact**

War is everywhere. The battles, the fights... Even if where your standing it's peaceful, in other places it might not be. Because we are all different and we all want something... Careful what you wish for, though.

War will never end.

Peace will never last.

*Somewhere on the HP Wikipedia on the topic of Werewolves, there's a picture of how Remus looks like when transformed. And it looks like a completely normal wolf, except it's bigger, has a shorter snout and it attacks every human on site.

** For the sake of this particular story, let's imagine that a werewolf is... huge. The size of a buffalo or a small car.

**A/N: For any of the people that have read this piece of... I won't comment any further. Let me be the first to express my deepest apologies to WingedWolfbloodWitch for this catastrophe- I'm so sorry for this piece of crap. I know you probably expected something... Original, better and unboring. I didn't want to put Remus into such a bad light- really, it was going fine in the beginning and it just... Spiraled into a disaster of unlimited proportions in the middle. My bad- really.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot... **


End file.
